Get A Grip
by PixieStickRed
Summary: When Sebastian decides to make creative use of Grell's camera, William comes up with a scheme of his own. After he is able to get a hold of himself, that is. Although the main pairing of this story is SebbyxGrell, there are hints of Grelliam as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or any of the characters in this this story._

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

To Sebastian, perfection was something that was considered absolute. If he couldn't give his master the best, then what kind of butler would he be? So when two reapers decided to interfere with his master's orders, naturally, the demon was not pleased. Even though two reapers was in itself, a difficult match to win, that was not what Sebastian's reason was for attempting to run from them. In fact, he quite liked the prospect of a challenging fight. However, he needed to get to Ciel, and quickly. Sebastian had heard his call, and in a moment, he knew his young master would be abducted for the umpteenth time. '_I swear. Sometimes, I believe you like being captured, young master._' The butler internally sighed. However, he still had a job to do, and he was running out of time to do it. He turned towards the pesky reapers, and happened to catch a golden opportunity. Just as William was adjusting his glasses, the demon hurled a piece of silverware towards him, knocking the reaper's only means of vision from his face. With one blind, and the other's deathscythe out of order, Sebastian hurried off to rescue Ciel. However, he was too late… By the time he had found him, his young master had already been brainwashed, and ordered Sebastian to stay out of his sight, while he remained with Claude. Always the perfect butler, Sebastian obeyed, clenching his fists in anger as he walked from the soul he'd been carefully tending to all this time. '_Curse Claude!_' he thought to himself. '_And if those irritating reapers had just stayed out of my way…'_

**CLICK! CLICK!**

"OoooOooh my, Sebas-chan~!" Cooed an irritatingly familiar voice. "You look simply ravishing~ when you're angry! Give me some more sexy shots!" the redhead demanded, getting up into the demon's face with his newly acquired camera.

Sebastian was just about to send Grell through a brick wall, when an even better thought came to mind. Although he found the redhead irritating beyond all belief, Grell was not the one to have caused him the loss of his young master. No, that stern boss of Grell's had seen to that. The demon never much cared for that man in the first place. He could tolerate Grell's nonsense to an extent, but mainly because he didn't act like a typical, stodgy, emotionless death god. William, on the other hand…

Sebastian grinned at his devious thoughts, and then turned to the redhead with a predatory smirk. "I'm afraid that shots such as these would be a horrible waste of film." He said coyly to the red reaper.

"Hmmm?" Grell questioned with a raised eyebrow, confused as to what the demon was getting at.

"Why not save some of this film for the bedroom? Hmm? I'm sure you make some lovely faces while you're screaming." The butler responded with a smile, voice as calm as ever.

Grell's brain turned to complete goo, and he was unable to respond for a few moments. "Bassy! Oh myyyy~! I knew you would confess your love to me sooner or later! Oooooooo! Take me Sebas-chan~!" Grell shrieked gleefully once he was able to speak. He swooned next to the butler before fainting into his arms. The demon's grin widened just ever so slightly as he carried the swooning reaper back to his room at the Phantomhive estate.


	2. Chapter 2

When Grell awoke, he found himself lying on a simple bed with his wrists chained up to the headboard. On one side of the room, there was a tripod set up, holding Grell's camera. The redhead ignored that, however, for what was on the other side of the room. "Mmmm~ I knew you couldn't resist a lady like me, Sebas-chan~" Grell cooed to the advancing demon.

"Stop talking Grell." Sebastian responded as he stripped himself of his tailcoat. His waistcoat and dress shirt quickly followed, and the butler neatly placed them on a nearby chair before descending upon the reaper.

"So cold~" Grell purred, batting his eyelashes at the demon. He was obviously oblivious to the demon's true intentions. He gasped and moaned beneath the other, as he too, was stripped of his clothing. Though, Sebastian was a bit less careful with Grell's, just tossing his attire carelessly to the floor. Once the shinigami was down to nothing but his lacey red panties, the butler paused for a moment before leaning down and biting into the reaper's neck.

**CLICK!**

Sebastian released the redhead and grinned against his flesh. He had set the camera on a timer, and he had timed the moment perfectly. No surprise. As mentioned before, perfection was absolute for the demon. Grell had been too lost in the moment to even notice the camera going off, and he bucked his hips upward at the demon, letting out a whimper.

"Impatient, are we?" Sebastian teased, his voice smooth as silk. He began teasing Grell's member through the fabric of his panties, and the reaper moaned and writhed beneath him.

"S-stop teasing!" Grell whined, bucking his hips against the demon's hand for more friction.

"As you wish." Sebastian responded. With one swift movement, he tore the panties off, and freed Grell's erection. The redhead was about to scream at him for ruining his favorite undergarments, but instead, a loud moan escaped his lips as Sebastian began to roughly pump him.

**CLICK!**

Sebastian grinned once more. He let go of Grell's arousal after toying with it for a few minutes, and slowly began slipping out of his own trousers, giving Grell a good show as he did. Grell squealed in delight, and almost died of a nosebleed at the sight before him. Once the butler was completely nude himself, he moved from the bed, adding his pants to the neatly folded pile of clothing on the chair. Then he turned and walked back over, pulling two items out of the bedside drawer.

"Bassy, what are you doing?!" Grell whined. He tried to turn his head to see what the butler was up to, but he could only look so far with being restrained.

"Oh, I'm just grabbing a few necessary items. Unless you would prefer no preparation. That could be arranged." The butler replied with a smirk. Grell frantically shook his head, and allowed the man to finish what he was doing. Even if he was impatient, Sebastian was rather… _large_, to say the least. Grell liked pain, but there was a difference between pain, and being torn in half.

When the butler slipped back onto the bed, Grell could now see that he was holding a freshly lubricated dildo. Without warning, the demon pressed it into him, causing Grell's eyes to snap shut as he gasped and moaned. He was expecting Sebastian to begin moving it within him, but once it was inserted, there was no movement at all. Puzzled, the reaper re-opened his eyes, only to be met by Sebastian's own member. "Open wide." The demon purred.

Grell hesitated, but obeyed, licking the tip before taking the demon's manhood into his mouth. He worked Sebastian for a few minutes, teasing him with his tongue while he bucked his own hips, desperate to feel the toy within himself. Sebastian wrapped his fingers into Grell's fiery red hair, and after having had enough teasing, he forced the reaper all the way down on him, causing Grell to gag.

**CLICK!**

'_That one will certainly be a crowd favorite._' Sebastian thought to himself, pulling out of the reaper's mouth. Grell sputtered for a moment, and then whimpered as Sebastian removed the toy from him. "Flip over." The demon demanded, looking down at Grell in amusement. He really did find the reaper to be revolting, but he was just having far too much fun right now to stop. Grell obeyed, eagerly flipping over for the demon. The chains around his wrists gave him just enough slack to do so, though, they were now cutting into him slightly. Grell could care less. He was whimpering and writhing in anticipation.

Sebastian didn't keep him waiting for long. He applied some lubricant to himself, and positioned himself at Grell's entrance. After rubbing himself against the reaper's eager hole for a moment, he forced himself all the way inside, not allowing Grell any time to adjust.

"_NNNNNNGH!_" The reaper screamed out, pulling his wrists violently against the chains. It was a good thing Grell was quite the masochist, otherwise, the intrusion would have been a lot less pleasant. The butler ignored the redhead's cries of pain and began thrusting, immediately in search of his sweet spot. He wanted to waste no time in finishing the reaper off so that he could finally finish with his scheme and go about his day.

"OoOooh Bassy! T-There! _NGGGHHH! _Oh god, there!" Grell suddenly screamed, alerting the demon that he had found it. He slammed into him repeatedly, making sure to hit that spot with each thrust. When he felt the reaper tightening around him, he knew it was time for the grand finale. Reaching one hand underneath the redhead, he began pumping Grell's member in time with his thrusts. Grell was at his limit. In only a few moments, he would- "SEBASTIAN!"

**CLICK!**

The camera snapped one last time, catching the exact moment Grell spilled. With a groan, the demon followed suit, finishing within the reaper. When he was done, he pulled himself from Grell's body, and unlocked his chains. The redhead was a panting, withering mess at this point. The butler just let him lie there as he took his own clothes off the chair and began to re-dress.

"You're just going to leave me here? After all that?" Grell questioned through his panting, trying with some difficulty to sit up.

"You got what you wanted, didn't you?" Sebastian questioned. He didn't care for the reaper's feelings. He got what he had needed from him, and now he was done. "Gather your things and get out." He added, coldly.

The redhead let out and irritated huff, and began mumbling things about how "this was no way to treat a lady." Or, "you ruined the moment Sebas-chan." The demon, who was already fully dressed, ignored him and walked over to the camera. While Grell was busy clothing himself now, Sebastian pulled the roll of film out before he even noticed. Once the reaper finished getting decent, he tossed the beloved contraption back to it's original owner. "Don't be leaving your things here, Grell. I would hate to have more trash to take care of infesting this manor."

"How rude!" Grell huffed, catching the device and making his way out of the room. "I know you'll ask for me again one day, my dear Sebby darling~! Until then!" He cooed, blowing the butler a kiss and taking his leave.

Sebastian shivered. "_Glad that's over with…_" he muttered aloud. He quickly set about the task of developing the film, a grin crossing his face once it was complete. '_How lovely.'_ He thought to himself, pulling a business card from his pocket. It had been a card he had been handed months ago, during the 'Jack the Ripper' case. The card of a certain reaper who had gotten in his way earlier, and caused him the temporary loss of his young master.

_William T. Spears. _

_Dispatch Supervisor, London Division._

Underneath that, laid the man's business hours and work address. The butler smirked, calling a nearby crow to his windowsill. Being a crow demon, Sebastian had a strange way of communicating with the birds. Essentially, he had tied an envelope to the crow's foot, and told it to make its way to the address listed on the card. With a caw, the bird took off, Sebastian smiling sadistically as he watched it disappear from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

William sighed. He had been working non-stop since early that morning, and only now was he able to take a short break. He paced the halls to make sure all his employees were hard at work. Most of them were, and the ones that weren't, snapped to attention when the stoic reaper passed by. He was already in a foul mood from having a run-in with that filthy demon earlier, and nobody wanted to risk angering him further. All, except one employee, that is. "Sutcliff." William muttered under his breath as he passed by the red reaper's empty office. He should have been done with his collection over an hour ago! "Honestly." William adjusted his glasses and continued walking. He would be assigning the nuisance overtime when he did decide to return. For now, he was going to enjoy his break in the one spot he knew he could. A short way away from the Dispatch building, there was a small park in which the Dispatch kept messenger pigeons. William found that this was the only place he could find peace, as he found the birds to be quiet, and dependable… unlike _certain _people he knew. As he approached the bench he usually sat on when coming to the park, something caught his eye… A spot of black amongst the cluster of grey feathers. A crow.

William approached the bird, noticing it had something tied to it's leg. Upon further inspection, he realized it was an envelope. He untied the mysterious item from the crow's foot, and the bird promptly cawed in his face before flying off. William winced at the horrid noise. It was not like the gentle cooing of his usual feathered friends, and he had found it to be rather unpleasant. '_Filthy beast._' He thought to himself as he began opening the strange envelope. This first thing that tumbled out was short, hand-written letter, which was surprisingly addressed to him.

_Mr. William T. Spears,_

_I just wanted to personally thank you for distracting me from doing my job this afternoon. I thought it only proper to return the favor._

_-Sebastian Michaelis _

William crunched the letter between his gloved fingers in irritation. That… that _thing!_ How dare he speak to him that way! And what did he mean by returning the fa- William stopped mid-thought, his eyebrow twitching furiously in irritation. Laying in his lap, were photographs of Grell being violated by the demon in some of the most lewd and disgusting displays Will had ever seen! "_Grell._" William growled in the iciest tone of voice possible. What kind of reaper allowed such sick violations of their own body? By a demon no less! William was furious! And oddly… jealous? No. No, he was not jealous. He was a supervisor, and he didn't have such feelings for…

"Oh Williammmmm~!" Came the shrill voice of the very reaper that was on his mind. Grell was running towards him, from the direction of the Phantomhive Manor no less.

William hastily tucked the pictures behind him, and immediately put the same emotionless expression on his face that he always wore. He was this man's supervisor, and he needed to act as such, even if there was fury hidden behind his eyes to which the likes of nobody's seen before. "Grell Sutcliff. You have returned over an hour late from your assigned collection. You will receive a full two weeks of unpaid overtime. This is _non_-negotiable."

Grell went wide eyed at the other, and put on a pout. _Two weeks?!_ That was a hell of a lot more overtime than Slingby received when he was late! And he had even been drunk when he showed back up to work! Why must William always be so cruel to him? Ignoring that Will had said it was non-negotiable, he began to protest with a high pitched whine. "But Will! Two weeks?! That's-"

"Hardly enough time." Will cut him off, his voice laced with venom. Just picturing that demon with his hands all over the man standing before him… it made his stomach churn. "Now, return to work, and fix that attire of yours." Will demanded, eyeing the clothing that Grell had no doubt, hastily thrown back on. "And give me that camera of yours. I'm confiscating it until further notice." Grell opened his mouth to protest again, but William spoke first. "Give it here _Sutcliff_, or I'll make it two _months_ instead of two weeks." Grell pouted and whined, but handed his camera over to his boss. '_Hopefully he doesn't check the film._' The redhead thought to himself as he made his way inside, remembering that he had been snapping photos of the demon earlier. Little did he know, Will had already laid eyes on something much worse.

Once the redhead had disappeared back into the Dispatch building, William sighed and rubbed his temples. It was funny, for even though he was an immortal death god, Will still felt the like redhead was slowly killing him. That, or just making him lose his mind. There would be no way he could enjoy his break now, not with having seen such disturbing images. So with the quick adjustment of his glasses, the dark haired reaper retreated back to his own office as well.

William paced behind his desk. If Sebastian's intention had been to distract him from his work as he had stated in the letter, then he had indeed, succeeded. This only made William more furious. He walked over to his office door, and locked it. If any of his employees decided to stop by with their petty problems right now, chances were he would be tempted to reap them on the spot. He needed some time to recollect himself… time to think. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to take a seat in his comfy, black leather office chair. Though, even that failed to relieve any of his current tension. "Honestly…" He muttered pulling the photographs out of the drawer he had stowed them in. He had every intention to shred them once he returned to his office, but decided against it. If the redhead ever decided to badly slack off on his work again, he could use those photos to hold over his head as blackmail. He was keeping them as blackmail, nothing more. So why did he keep pulling them out of the drawer every ten seconds to look at them? "This is ridiculous." He said to himself, tossing the photos on top of his desk. He tried to look away, anywhere but his desk, but his eyes fell right back to the disgusting images. Seeing them sprawled out like that made him feel rather… odd.

'_For Christ's sake_.' Will thought to himself, his eyebrows furrowed in irritation. '_Get a grip._' As if it had been a silent command, William's body did just that. Without realizing it, William had let one of his hands roam down to the front of his trousers, and he was roughly gripping himself through the fabric. Surprisingly, he was already decently hard. '_Such a filthy, useless officer._' He thought to himself, staring down at the faces of ecstasy Grell wore in the pictures. His belt buckle had become undone, as well as his pants zipper, and Will's hand had now found its way under his undergarments. It was as if the man's mind and his body were two different beings at the moment, his brain completely in denial of what his hands were doing below.

"Flithy little redheaded whore." William growled, treating his own member none-too-kindly as he began to viciously jack himself off. In his mind, he was strangling the redhead for his incompetence, but in reality, he was harshly pumping his own manhood. "Disgusting harlot." He hissed, brutally abusing the tip of his member. He ground his thumb into the slit, smearing pre-cum on himself as he stood up slightly from his chair, hovering over the desk to get a better view of the photographs. His eyes were drawn to the one of Grell having an orgasm, and he picked up the pace, squeezing his arousal painfully hard as he stared down at the lewd image. '_I'll show you to make those faces with anyone but me… I'll show you-_' And with a low groan, Will spilled into his trousers, falling back into his chair and panting like he had just run a marathon.

When realization slowly dawned on him over what he had just done, his eyebrow began twitching and his cheeks heated up. Without a word, he hastily cleaned himself up, pulling his trousers back on properly and slicking back his hair where some of it had fallen loose. He snatched up the photographs, and slipped them back into his locking drawer, to keep for blackmail. That's right, blackmail, and nothing more. Out of sight, out of mind… except, it was impossible to get what he had just done from his mind. William was humiliated. That demon had hell to pay, and Will had just the way to do it. For the first time that day, he leaned back in his comfortable chair, and took a deep breath of relaxation. Revenge was soon to come.


	4. Chapter 4

After allowing enough time for himself to _calm down_, William took a short walk to the Shinigami library. Even if his member brushing against his trousers was quite uncomfortable at the moment, it didn't show on his face. He really had done a number on himself. The stoic reaper shivered internally. Those were memories he would need to push to the back of his mind. Ignoring his physical irritations for a moment, he allowed himself to concentrate on his mental ones for the time being. He stopped in front of the section of records labeled 'Ph-Pp,' and pulled out the one belonging to the young lord Phantomhive. The stoic reaper let out a sigh. What he was about to do was a violation of the rules, which went against every fiber of his being, but he was willing to make an exception in this case. It was, in spite of a demon, after all. Nobody would complain for tampering with their most hated enemy. If he were caught, the most he would get was a slap on the wrist. The benefits far outweighed the downfalls in this case.

After calculating things out and weighing all the factors in his mind, William decided to go through with it. He pulled out some of the reaper's most valuable tools, the death bookmark and pen. Only shinigami of higher standing, like William, had these tools at their disposal. Who knew what would happen if somebody like Slingby or Knox got a hold of them? Or worse yet… Grell. William shuttered at the thought. Without further hesitation, he placed the bookmark on the most current page of Ciel's life, putting the boy's life at a temporary standstill. Then, he quickly began scribbling something down on the page, ultimately, changing something about the boy's future. Giving a quick glance around to double check nobody had been watching, William then removed the bookmark and put the book back where it belonged. It was as if nothing had changed. Only, for the young lord Phantomhive and his demon… it most certainly had.

Once his shift was finally over, William collected his things, and took his leave. He had grabbed the camera he had confiscated from Grell as well. Instead of heading home, however, the dark haired reaper made his way to the estate of the recently deceased young lord Trancy. He remembered the locations, because Grell had recently been sent there to investigate the boy's soul himself. It came as no surprise that another demon had something to do with Alois' soul not appearing in the soul ledger. The filthy creature had kept the boy's soul for himself, and intended to do the same with Ciel now. The thought was sickening to William, but he ignored it. He had already broken the rules for his revenge, and he wouldn't let his thoughts get in the way of the task at hand.

He hopped onto a nearby tree that was positioned outside the window of Ciel's current bedroom. Settling himself on one of it's branches, he raised the camera to his eye, and caught sight of demon and his prey. Claude was doing just as William had written in the young lord's record… If Will were the type to smile, he might just have at that moment. Payback could sure be a bitch.

**CLICK! CLICK! **

The camera snapped away, as William collected what he had came for.

The next day, Sebastian awoke to a gentle cooing outside his bedroom window. Outside, there was a pigeon with an envelope tied to it's leg. Curiously, the butler took the strange delivery from the bird, and peeled it open.

Out slipped a picture of his young master, being _tainted_ by none other than Claude, who was spilling his seed onto the boy's face. There was a neatly typed note attached to the photograph, and through his furious, pink glowing eyes, the demon read:

_To whom it may concern,_

_It is with great excitement that we, at the Grim Reaper Staffing Association, are sharing this news with you. Last night, that soul you have been carefully harvesting for years, got a very special kind of sauce added to the flavor. We hope you enjoy your meals tainted. _

_Regards,_

_William T. Spears. _

_Dispatch Supervisor, London Division._


End file.
